


Nude Beach

by stiless__halee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Human Derek, Human Isaac, Human Scott, M/M, Naked Derek, Nude Beach, Pining, Pining Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiless__halee/pseuds/stiless__halee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My friend dragged me to the nude beach, but Im fully dressed and you’re not." AU.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nude Beach

"Dude, why are you being so uptight?" Scott drawled, lazily feeding a strawberry to Isaac. "It's no big deal; literally, everyone else is naked."

Stiles, looked at Scott, his mouth hanging open comically. "This is a _huge_ deal," Stiles retorted, indignantly. He haughtily folded his arms across his pale chest, unable to comprehend his friend's nonchalant attitude. "I have respect for everyone who is comfortable enough to just lounge around naked at the beach, but I'd prefer to keep my privates _private_." He shook his head. "Besides can you imagine all the places you'll be cleaning sand out of?"

"If you're worried about the sand, just lie down on your towel," Isaac argued as he chewed on a strawberry. A small dribble of juice ran down his chin, and Scott wiped it away with his finger, ignoring Stiles's frown.

"Isaac, you're missing the point," Stiles groaned. Why were his friends so dense? "I prefer to not be an exhibitionist in this lifetime or any other lifetime," he pointed to his batman themed swimming trunks, "these bad boys are going to be staying on all day."

There was a brief pause in the conversation where Isaac took the opportunity to look Stiles up and down before saying, "I guess it's OK that you prefer voyeurism."

Stiles narrowed his eyes, pointing an accusing finger at Isaac, "I cannot handle you right now." He leaned back on his beach towel, closing his eyes. "Matter of fact, I'm going to go take nap because in my sleep I don't have to see anyone's genitals or have my friends try to talk me into exposing my own genitals. Sleep is a genital free zone."

"Whatever," Scott laughed, unperturbed by Stiles rambling. "Have fun in your genital free zone."

Stiles managed to lay still for about thirty seconds before he began tossing and turning. After a few minutes of struggling to find a comfortable position, Stiles gave up. Huffing, he opened his eyes only to find himself looking at what had to be the most perfect man. This guy looked like he walked straight out of a GQ magazine with his well defined cheekbones, sexy stubble, chiseled abs, strong legs, and holy --

Stiles was not drooling. Stiles was most definitely not drooling, but sweet baby Jesus, this guy's dick looked good enough for Beacon Hills to erect a statue in its honor (pun intended). Stiles had seen a lot of dick in his life, but this particular dick was so beautiful that Stiles was sure porn stars everywhere were seething in jealousy. In fact, the longer he looked at it the more he wanted to just go over there and taste it.

"Hey, Stiles," Isaac's yelling snapped Stiles back to attention. He rolled over, offering a sheepish smile to his friends. "What are you looking at over there, bud?"

Blushing, Stiles looked down at his hands, "Oh, I'm just admiring the scenery. The water is just so blue and the sand is so... sandy." Really, Stiles? Sandy?

"Really?" Scott pushed himself up onto his elbows to get a better look at Stiles. "It looked like you were checking out that guy over there by the rocks."

"What? What guy? I wasn't checking out that guy?" Stiles sputtered. He could feel himself growing hotter as the blush slowly crept further down his skin.

Isaac grinned, enjoying Stiles embarrassment. Asshole. "You were checking someone out," Isaac sat up excitedly, his grin only growing larger when he noticed who Stiles had been staring at. "Oh, that's my friend Derek. We used to live together back when I was still working at that diner over on Main Street." Isaac glanced over at Stiles. "I could introduce you."

Before Stiles could stammer out a response, Isaac was already calling Derek over, and oh my God he was hotter up close than he was far away. It had to be illegal for him to be this hot.

"Hey, Derek," Isaac grinned, sending a wink over to Stiles. "You should sit with us."

Derek smiled, sitting down beside Stiles. "Hey," he nodded to Stiles and Scott, which absolutely did _not_ make Stiles heart skip a beat, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Isaac responded. "This is my boyfriend Scott and his friend Stiles."

"Hey, man," Scott waved casually.

"I was just telling them how we used to live together," Isaac explained, smiling.

Derek grins, eagerly launching into a story a detailed story about how hectic life was back when they were living together. As Derek talks, Stiles takes the opportunity to check him out. Now that he's closer, Stiles can see all the little details that he missed earlier, like Derek's adorable bunny teeth and his sexy ass hazel eyes. God, Derek looked amazing.

"What do you think?" Derek asked, looking down at Stiles.

Stiles looked away quickly, trying to pretend like he hadn't been staring. "Um, I think that's great. Excellent. Awesome idea.'

Scott laughed, "Alright then. We'll be back. Don't wander off to far."

Stiles watched in confusion as Isaac and Scott ambled away. "Where are they going?" He asked, frowning when Isaac pinched Scott's butt.

"They're going to get us some food from the tiki bar," Derek explained, still smiling. He leaned back on his elbows, his eyes slowly going up and down Stiles's body. "But I guess you didn't hear them explain that when you were checking me out."

"What?" Stiles shook his head, his eyes widening. He hadn't been that obvious? Had he? "I wasn't checking you out. Why would you think that? I'm not some kind of pervert."

Derek laughed, his hand somehow finding its way to Stiles's knee. Stiles blinked his heart hammering in his chest as he looked down at Derek's hand. Even his fingers were beautiful. He could just imagine Derek's fingers slowly creeping higher and higher until they were--

"So you from around here?" Stiles blurted out. Could he go five minutes without trying to think of Derek fucking him... And now he was thinking of Derek fucking him. Great.

"Yeah," Derek said slowly. "I kind of said that earlier."

"Of course you did," Stiles mumbled.

Derek looked at Stiles curiously. "So what's up with the pants?"

"What?" Stiles looks down at his swim trunks. "These are batman trunks, man. They're classy and elegant and stylish. Don't hate."

"No, that's not what I meant. Trust me; I have huge respect for batman," Derek laughed. "I mean why are you wearing them? You're at a nude beach. You're supposed to be nude."

Stiles frowns, folding his arms across his chest. "Not you too. Nudity is optional here, OK? I can lounge around in clothes if I damn well please. Normal people do it all the time."

"Oh," Derek leans forward, a mischievous glint in his eyes. His hand is slowly moving up to Stiles's thigh. "But I'm sure you'd look better without the pants."

"Oh."

Stiles breath hitches when Derek slides his hand further up, leisurely dragging his hand across Stiles's crotch before hooking his fingers around the waistband of Stiles's swimming trunks. Derek gently tugs the waistband down, his smile downright sinful.

"Um, Derek?"

Derek leans forward, his lips ghosting over Stiles's as he eases the swim trunks down further so that Stiles's erection is now presented to the world. Before Stiles can offer up an awkward apology, Derek's hand is already on him, his thumb slowly tracing a circle around the head. Stiles's mouth drops open as Derek's other hand moves to cradle his balls.

"I don't think this is allowed at nude beaches," Stiles stammers, a quick gasp making its way out of his lips when Derek's hand begins slowly jerking him. "Isn't there a no sex rule."

"Nobody is around," Derek murmurs, his lips ghosting down to Stiles's neck. "We won't get caught." He pauses to pull away from Stiles. "Do you want me to stop? I can if you want."

Stiles shakes his head, "No, no stopping. This is fine. Trust me. This is beyond fine."

Grinning, Derek leans forward his lips slotting over Stiles's as he moves his hand faster. Stiles kisses him eagerly, his hips bucking up into Derek's hand. As Derek deepens the kiss, his tongue sliding into Stiles's mouth, the hand that isn't currently jacking Stiles off moves down between his leg to tease at his entrance. Stiles's whole body shivers as Derek's pointer finger teases him. Derek slowly pushes a finger inside, and Stiles tilts his head back, a moan slowly escaping him. God Derek's hand was working magic, and was that a second finger?

"You're beautiful," Derek mutters. He pushes his fingers deeper, crooking them so that they're , and Stiles comes undone. He's moaning louder now, his hips jerking as Derek fucks him open. "I just want to taste you."

Stiles keens, his whole body jerking as Derek continuously hits his prostate. "Fuck," he groans, back arching off the ground. His eyes flutter closed just he feels Derek's tongue running up the underside of his dick. He moans again, and Derek wastes no time in swallowing him down, Stiles's dick brushing the back of his throat.

After that, it doesn't take much longer for Stiles's to cum, and Derek -- oh, Derek -- he just swallows everything like it's his God given duty. Stiles watches, wide eyed and fascinated as Derek slowly pulls away, his fingers still buried deep in Stiles's ass. They stare at each other for a moment, and Stiles looks down, his eyes focusing on Derek's dick which is so hard it looks like it hurts. Stiles licks his lips, wondering if Derek would let him suck him off.

He's about to ask, when Derek suddenly pulls his fingers out, quickly throwing himself back down beside Stiles. Stiles was about to question him when the sound of Scott's laughter reaches his ears. He scrambles to pull up his pants, blushing when Scott and Isaac finally reach him.

"Hey, guys," Scott greets them warmly, holding three plates of food. "Sorry we took so long. There was a huge line, and they were all out of salmon, but I got you some friend shrimp." He paused to pass out the plates. "So you guys were fine by yourselves?"

Derek winked at Stiles as he accepted the food. "Yeah, we were fine."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any fuck ups. :(


End file.
